Be My Girl
by aika-chan02
Summary: He came into her life... he saved her... she liked him... what if an incident makes him confess his true feelings? Full summary inside. The story might come out not good if you'll read it. T T


Everybody knows that Lire became Eryuell's first Nova. She's beautiful and charming. She protected Eryuell Island with the rest of the Elven corps. She uses her Composite Bow to attack her enemies. She also performs physical attacks like somersault kicks, double jumps, and heel kicks. But she considers herself as a lonely and miserable elf. No guy ever asks her out and she thinks she's not a girlfriend material to a guy.

That was when Ryan came into her life.

He was the Elven druid from Eryuell Island. He has the ability to transform into a wolf, Nephilim and the powerful legendary Magnus Dan to make him more powerful. The archer usually sees him on the training grounds, resting on tree branches and helping out others. She wanted to talk to him, but she was shy.

Soon, she fell in love with him and kept it as a secret.

One day, she decided to take a rest from her archery practice. She put her bow down and found a resting spot on a high tree branch. She climbed up on that tree until she reached her spot. She leaned her back on the tree and sighed. She stared up in the blue sky and watched the bright glow of the sun and the birds chirping while flying. She was so tired that her eyes begin to droop as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't notice that her head bumped into someone.

She squeaked and woke up. "I-I'm sorry… I…"

She lost her words when she saw that it was Ryan. He tilted his head back and she saw his emerald-green eyes. She just accidentally leaned her head on his back.

"Oh h-hi…" she said weakly, her cheeks turning red.

"It's alright," the druid said. "Hey, I've heard about you. You're the Eryuell Island's Nova, right?" he asked.

"Uhmm… yes…" she replied with a slow nod. "By the way, I'm-"

"Lire," he cut her off. She was surprised.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"You're a member of the Elven Corps, and some elves mentioned your name a lot of times. I know it was you all along," he said, he placed his arms behind his head and leaned against the tree. "Bet you know me."

"Yeah… y-you're Ryan… you can transform into different forms right?"

"That's right," Ryan nodded. "I'm glad no monsters are invading Elven forest today. I guess being a hero is tough business."

"Yeah," the elf girl nodded. She looked at him again. She could feel a fuzzy feeling inside as blush formed on her cheeks. _He looks hot…_ She suppressed a giggle. She yawned and fell asleep on the tree. Few hours later, she woke up and saw the druid gone. She frowned and was disappointed. She didn't even get the chance to spend some time with him more.

She sighed and leapt down and landed on her feet. That was when three wild Harpies extended their talons at her for their prey.

"Oh no," she took out her Composite Bow. She aimed her shots.

"Burst Shoot!" She shot a volley of arrows at the flying beasts and aimed five explosive arrows at them until a loud explosion was heard. The harpies screeched as they fell on the ground with loud thuds.

She let out a sigh of relief. She turned her back at the corpses and walked away. A loud screech was heard behind her. She turned her back and saw the queen of the harpies flying towards her. The Harpy Queen gave her an evil smile as she extended her sharp talons towards her. Lire began to run away but the harpy caught her by the arms. She screamed for help and struggled against her grasp.

"Let go of me, you beast!" she yelled. It was too late for her to use her weapon.

"Not when you'll be in today's menu!" the harpy retorted as she flew higher. The archer screamed for help. She looked down and saw the elves looking up at her. They were pointing right at her. Sweatdrops ran down her head when she saw a figure leaping and tumbling on the trees. She saw a blur of green and orange. Another harpy rushed towards the figure but he leapt on its back, causing the beast to screech. He pulled the beast's hair, forcing it to fly towards the queen.

A weak smile formed on her lips when the figure came closer.

It was Ryan. He then leapt on the harpy queen's back.

"Let go of her," he demaded, holding his Storm Pike on his hand.

"Well, you want her?" the harpy smirked and dropped Lire, sending her fall freely. She screamed and yelled Ryan's name as she fell down. Luckily, she gripped on a tree branch. She looked up in the sky and saw the harpy queen and Ryan up in the sky. She became worried about him. The harpy might drop him.

"You will never defeat me," the queen of the harpies screeched as blood oozed from her lips. The druid kicked her face. She summoned two harpies as they flew towards the druid. They got him cornered but he was ready for them. They extended their talons towards him.

"Furious Boomerang!"

He furiously threw s Storm Pike like a boomerang. They dodged it as the pike flew back on his hand.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He broke his pike into two and slashed the two harpies, causing them to screech and blood to drip down their bodies. They fell down on the ground with loud thuds.

"Such strong elf you are," the queen smirked.

It was then Ryan used his Storm Blades to stab the harpy behind until the tip of the blade reached her front chest. The beast coughed out blood and blood dripped down from her chest.

"You…" she hissed as she slowly fell down the sky. When she was two inches close towards the ground, Ryan leapt out of her back and landed on his feet. He took one last glimpse of the dead body of the harpy queen. He put his Storm Blades back together, forming them into a storm pike.

He looked around in search for Lire.

"I'm up here!" he heard a voice.

He looked up and saw Lire still hanging on the tree branch. He forgot that the tree was high that she can't get down. There wasn't any branch below her to step at.

"You let go," he cried. "I'll catch you!"

"B-but…"

"Trust me,"

She gulped and she let go, just like what he told her to. She screamed as she fell down.

Ryan opened his arms as Lire fell on them. They forgot that the tree was next to a cliff. They both fell on the cliff as they rolled down… and down… and down…

Lire opened her eyes. She and the druid were in a cliff. She lifted her head up and she realized that she was on top of him. She blushed as he rubbed his head.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We fell on a cliff…" she replied. "Ooh… how can I go home?" she whimpered.

"Nothing is gonna happen to us," the druid retorted. They walked through the shrubby bushes. Lire's eyes caught the sight of a clearing. She knew the druid had the same idea. A battle practice…

Ryan turned his head at her. "What do you say for a battle practice?" he asked.

"Sure why not." Lire nodded in agreement.

They ran at the center of the field. The elf girl took out her Composite Bow. "B-but who'll be my target?" she asked.

"Me," the druid replied with a wink.

"O-okay, if you say so," she watched him take out his Storm Blades and he held one on each hand. She gulped. They look sharp and deadly it could kill a person with one slash. She aimed for her shot and the arrow flew towards the druid. He swung his storm blades to deflect it. He lunged at her while he put the two small spears together again. The archer yelped when he almost hit her on the head.

_Man, he looks strong… _she thought, panting.

The druid got her cornered just when the archer was going to run into another direction for another shot. She performed a somersault kick but he grabbed her leg.

"H-huh?"

"Giving up already?" Ryan asked, holding her up.

"No!" she retorted. "Put me down!"

He put her down and she landed on her hands. She stepped backwards and snatched her bow again. She readied another arrow. But his swings were distracting her to keep her from aiming a shot. She decided to use physical skills instead, since her training buddy was a melee.

"Furious Boomerang!" Ryan suddenly tossed his Storm Pike like a boomerang towards her. Lire dodged it by jumping up high in the air. She landed on a tree branch where she aime for her shot.

_This time I won't miss… _she thought.

The branch she was stepping at broke off, causing her to fall down the ground.

"Oof!"

Lire opened her eyes to get up. She squeaked when she finds herself lying on top of him and her lips pressed straight against his lips. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" she stood up and snatched her bow. She ran off the field with tears in her eyes.

"Lire…" Ryan stared at her as he watched her run away, crying miserably.

Lire managed to find her way home. She sat down on the ground in a fetal postion as tears continued cascading down her cheeks. She sniffed and stared above the full moon.

"He'll be mad at me from what I just did…" she said to herself. She sighed until she yawned.

She found a spot to sleep as she lied down. She was still thinking about the incident between her and Ryan… lying on top of him… their lips pressed against each other… and running away from him without saying goodbye…

She wiped away her tears until she drifted off to sleep.

Few days have passed, and Lire haven't seen Ryan training on the training grounds. She was starting to worry about him. One day, the Elven Corps sent her on a mission.

"Flocks of harpies have invaded the Kerrie Beach once again. The Harpy Queen has resurrected and started feeding on human flesh. We don't want the same thing to happen to our fellow elves. We want you to destroy and banish her out of Bermesiah." The leader of the Elven Corps ordered, handing her the mission scroll. "You also need to accomplish the following tasks enlisted there."

"Yes," Lire nodded, taking the scroll. She smiled and ran off with her Composite Bow on hand.

"We're all counting on you,"

Lire pushed the bushes off her face to find the path leading towards the Kerrie Beach.

"Kerrie Beach seems not to far away at all," she muttered. She looked above to see a thick tree branch.

"Perfect, maybe I could find some shortcut," she smiled and leapt up on the branch. She clung on the vines to swing across the other tree. She kept doing the same routines until she reached her destination – the Kerrie Beach.

She saw flocks of harpies flying on the skies, attacking the people taking their vacations. There were few harpies with their prey on their talons as they flew away.

"Stop!" she yelled, running towards them and ready for her bow.

"Aww… the great Archer has returned once again." The Harpy Queen cooed and flew towards her. "I hope your boyfriend is here to help you out,"

Lire turned red in embarrassment. "He's not my-"She was interrupted when the queen of the harpies grabbed her by its talons.

"Oh no not again…"

She gripped the Composite Bow on her hand and struggled. She managed to break free by poking the quill of her arrow on the beast's stomach, causing blood to drip off her feathers. The archer fell down freely towards the beach sands. She landed with her hands and searched for a hiding spot. She sat behind a boulder and aimed for a shot for the harpy. There were a flock of harpies flying towards her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the queen of the harpies growled.

She clenched her fists and aimed for her shot. The arrow flew at a high speed towards them as it hit the queen by the chest. Blood dripped down its feather to the ground.

"Oh you darn elf," she cussed. She found her hiding behind the boulder. She attempted to grab her again when bolts hit her by the head followed by a loud explosion. The beast fell down on the ground along with her fellow harpies.

"Huh?" Lire tilted her head back.

It was Ryan. He landed on his feet after hitting the harpy queen with a powerful Xenocide Lancer skill.

"I knew I could find you here," he said.

Lire didn't know what to say. She stared down at the corpse of the harpy queen as the harpies flew away.

"Cowards…" she heard him mutter.

"Oh hi," Lire gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks for helping me out, I… I gotta go," she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Wait a sec," Ryan said, still holding her wrist tight. "I want to talk to you,"

"I-I don't have time for this right now and…" she looked away from him.

He didn't say anything but to take her on a tree-covered place where no one would see them. He stared at her light-green eyes. Lire bent her head down, not looking at his moss-green eyes.

"Were you avoiding me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"N-no, I… I was afraid you'll get mad at me after what I did," she replied softly while shaking her head slowly, not looking at him.

"You left without even saying goodbye,"

"I know… I was stupid…"

"What you did was just an accident. I saw those tears in your eyes. You were shivering… and crying. I wasn't mad, I was surprised."

Lire knew this wasn't her time to talk. She almost forgot her mission from the Elven Corps. "Thanks for the time anyway, I gotta go…"

She was about to leave when Ryan grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her lips against hers. She felt her heart spinning. Her cheeks turned red and felt his hands pull her closer. He pulled apart from her. He held both of her hands.

"I want you to be my girl, Lire," he said.

"H-huh?" Lire's heart was beating wildly.

"My heart belongs to you. You made me love you… and do this to you. Please say yes," Ryan pulled her into his arms to embrace her.

The archer egan to cry silently.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"I…" she replied between sobs. …was surprised when you told me you…" she was trapped in his kiss again. This time his kiss was soft and gentle. He returned the kiss and her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, I love you," he said simply as he kissed her again.

* * *

**Okay that's it! ^^**

**I don't have anything to add, sooo I hope you liked it then. This plot bugged my head and it's based from the True Philippine Love Story I read called "Spark". Except the battle practice and the harpy attack were not included.**

**Published: May 16, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grand Chase and the characters. They belong to Ntreev and KoG.**


End file.
